


Lady in Waiting

by sophinisba



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: Bad BDSM Etiquette, Breathplay, Community: kink_bingo, Community: kinkme_merlin, Corsetry, D/s, Double Penetration, F/F, Femslash, Guinevere being awesome, Master/Servant, Multi, Spanking, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-22
Updated: 2011-01-22
Packaged: 2017-10-14 23:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana uses knights as sex toys for her girlfriend (without asking any of them first).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady in Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the "double penetration" square on my kink_bingo card and for [this prompt at the kink meme](http://community.livejournal.com/kinkme_merlin/15563.html?thread=13315787#t13315787). Takes place sometime in the second half of season 2.

"Push out one more time, Gwen. I know we can get it tighter than this."

"I can't, I'm not built like you," Gwen said with effort, and Morgana took advantage of the exhale, tugging forcefully at the laces so that Gwen gasped in pain. Thick boned cloth slipped over smooth silk and skin, and in the mirror Gwen watched the tops of her breasts heaving above the top of the corset.

"Don't be silly," said Morgana. "Nobody's _built_ like this. It's not a natural shape. The only reason I can eat like I do and walk around the castle in this thing is because I've had practice."

Gwen pursed her lips at her own reflection, wishing she didn't look like such a harlot and feel like such an imposter in Morgana's finery. And it _was_ Morgana's, after all. Practice would help, but the corset had been made specially to fit – and to further shape – Morgana's body. The construction was beyond Gwen's skill as a seamstress, but she'd been there to help the dressmaker take Morgana's measurements, coming up on three years ago now. She'd laced Morgana into it dozens of times, and it took effort, yes, it took strength. But Gwen didn't think it took this kind of violence when it was the other way around.

"So beautiful. So… contained. It's good, isn't it? No, that's all right, don't try to stop breathing, just keep it shallow, up here." Morgana held her sides just under her arms, fingers reaching forward over her breasts, and Gwen breathed into them and reminded herself that if Morgana thought she was beautiful like this then she would be. "Better now?"

"It hurts," Gwen said softly, and Morgana nodded.

"It'll always hurt a little. Are you complaining?"

"No."

Morgana smiled, tied the laces off in a knot, and turned Gwen around to face her. She smoothed her hands down Gwen's sides and leaned in to kiss her mouth. Gwen opened.

*

It was normal for a handmaid to wear her lady's old things. The worn ones, the faded ones, the ones that no longer held her noble shape. Morgana had always tired of her dresses quickly, and Gwen had learned how to modify them for herself so they wouldn't attract too much attention. She'd cut off the frilly bits and cover up with a smock – with laces in the front, so she could do them up without help. The cloth was still fine and the colours still pretty, but she didn't look like she was trying to get above her station, trying to upstage the other ladies of the court.

But in the last few months, that seemed to be exactly what Morgana wanted.

"I can't wear this," Gwen had said when Morgana gifted her the cream-coloured corset with the embroidered birds and flowers, meant to be worn over top.

"Oh, don't worry, I can help you do it up in the morning, after you do mine."

"That's…very kind of you, my lady, but what I mean is…it wouldn't be right. People would talk."

"What, about the fact that you're starting to look like a lady and not some lumpy peasant woman?"

Gwen made her face still. "I'm not a lady," she said carefully.

Morgana made a noise between a sigh and a yawn. "Maybe not now, maybe not officially. But things are changing in Camelot. Once Uther's gone, little things like where you were born and who your parents were won't matter so much. You'll like that, won't you, Gwen?"

Besides not making a lot of sense, this was something fairly close to treason. Gwen hated Uther as much as Morgana did, or probably more, but only Morgana could get away with saying so out loud, and even for her there had to be limits – though not with Gwen, of course. Morgana could do whatever she wanted with her. That was how it had always been and Gwen wouldn't have it any other way. Still, in public they needed to be more careful, and Morgana didn't seem to understand that.

Gwen curtseyed rather than extend the argument any further. "Thank you," she said. "It really is lovely."

Morgana grinned. "The future will be brilliant for people like you. Come on, I can't wait to see it on you. I want everyone to know how gorgeous you are."

*

So Gwen got used to standing up tall, pushing her shoulders back and holding her head high, no matter how many eyes were watching her, no matter whose eyes. She got used to wearing the clothes Morgana had gifted her, though it still made her nervous whenever she heard a murmur at her back.

At night she'd wear whatever Morgana told her to, whether the clothes belonged to her, or to Morgana, a stable boy, even Prince Arthur, who never seemed to notice that Morgana was borrowing his things. Or, as often, she'd wear nothing at all. It was all in the privacy of Morgana's rooms, and Morgana was making the decisions, so Gwen didn't have to worry about what anyone else would think.

The corset was made for Morgana, and it was her toughest, tightest one, strengthened with whalebones, like a second set of ribs to hold her together and hold up her heart. Wearing it hurt like being with Morgana hurt, whether they were alone at night (with Morgana's teeth closing over Gwen's nipple, or Morgana's fingers clawing inside her vagina) or standing in the throne room (with Uther's harsh gaze from above, Merlin's suspicious one from below, other people's expectations pulling Morgana in ten different directions, and tearing Gwen apart along with her, without even trying).

"This is how you'll learn what it feels like to be a lady," Morgana had started to say, and then she'd tug, and Gwen learned to keep her spine straight, even when she was flat on her back or bent over Morgana's knees. She learned to breathe with only a corner of her lungs.

*

Once the corset was on and tightened to Morgana's satisfaction, Gwen expected her to take her straight to bed, but instead Morgana pulled a cape over Gwen's bare shoulders, tying a loose knot under her chin.

"Where are we going?"

"You need to get used to walking in this," says Morgana, clearly aware that this was not really an answer.

"In _just_ this?"

Morgana, in her nightdress, a heavy robe and silk slippers, said nothing, only led the way out into the corridor. Gwen followed with the stones of the castle chilling her bare feet, the draughty air stealing over her buttocks and between her legs. She held the cape closed in front of her as well as she could, but the only place she felt secure was where the silk chemise and the coutil corset wrapped tight around her torso. Getting into it really was the hardest part. She was always surprised at how easy it was to move afterwards, when it had seemed near impossible to get the back to close at first.

The guards in the corridors and doorways were silent, staring straight ahead as Morgana swept passed them. Gwen couldn't help clutching at the cloak and ducking her head, though she knew Morgana disliked that kind of bowing and scraping. Thankfully the rest of the castle was quiet. Gwen didn't know what she would do if they met someone who'd call her name and expect her to answer.

Gwen couldn't see anyone else when they reached the armoury, but the torches were already lit, as if someone were waiting for them. Gwen hadn't left Morgana's side since before the feast, so she couldn't think how she'd done it, but she wouldn't waste her breath asking. Morgana was good at arranging this kind of thing.

Morgana took off Gwen's cloak and laid it on the table, and Morgana sat down while Gwen stood there, naked below the narrow waist of the corset. Gwen looked around at the swords and maces and suits of armour, familiar since childhood but strange now as they glinted in the torchlight. She bit her lip to stop a nervous laugh, wondering what Morgana had in store for her.

"Come on, Gwen," Morgana said. "Don't dawdle now, up you go."

Gwen turned to face her and smiled an apology. "Across your legs?"

"That's right. Face down. You can start by bending over on this side…"

Gwen nodded and started to get into place, bending forward at the hips and laying her body over Morgana's lap. Morgana grabbed her arse and pushed down at her shoulder to help her balance, elbows hooked over the other side of the table and toes barely touching the floor. She closed her eyes in sweet anticipation of Morgana's hand coming down on her behind. She liked being here – the cooler air, the menacing metal, and the slightly precarious position. But she still wanted to know… "Why are we here?" she said to the ground.

"Because a lady can't have men coming to her chambers at night," Morgana answered easily. "People might start to talk."

"Can't have –"

"So glad you could join us, boys," Morgana called out.

Gwen squirmed on Morgana's lap at the sound of footsteps, trying to twist around to see who'd come in, but Morgana's hand at the back of her head stilled her without force. Probably for the best – Gwen didn't _want_ to look in the face of anyone else who could see her like this.

"Leon, come over here. Bors…" Morgana was moving her arms again, directing them.

"I thought we were meeting you alone, my lady," said Sir Leon's voice, sounding distinctly displeased, while his boots came into Gwen's view.

"You were mistaken," said Morgana. "Why would I want to meet anyone without my Gwen? Anyway, I'm trying to give her some lessons."

Gwen told herself to relax. Everyone had to know what Gwen was to Morgana anyway, and Morgana was always saying Gwen shouldn't be ashamed to be hers. She could do this, Gwen thought, Morgana could do whatever she wanted and the men could watch. As long as she didn't have to see their faces and they didn't have to see hers…

"Leon, you're going to take her mouth, and Bors, you can have her arse," Morgana said, and then giggled. "Bors up the arse, that's a good one, isn't it, Gwen?"

The men might have been saying something, or maybe shouting, Gwen wasn't sure. She couldn't think of any words herself but she was panicking, her feet scrambling under the table, trying to gain her balance or some sort of control so she could crawl up on the table, curl into a ball in Morgana's arms, or perhaps run away.

"Calm _down_ , Gwen," Morgana said, and spanked her, once, twice, three times, and Gwen stilled but stayed tense, her skin hot all over, her eyes screwed shut. She didn't know what to do. "Get up if you want," Morgana said testily, "we can go back to my rooms. I'll take the corset off and you can go sleep, there or in the servants' quarters, whatever you prefer. You can go back to being Gwen, just Gwen, the maid nobody pays attention to. I'm not going to sack you, if that's what you're afraid of. I just thought you wanted to learn something from me."

Gwen's mouth worked for a few seconds before she could say anything. "From _you_ ," she managed, with a breathy, cracked voice, and had to work some more to add, "I wanted to be with you. I want –"

The hand that had spanked her was rubbing the warm skin of her arse now, soothing, possessive, as if to say, _where do you think you are, if not with me?_

"Why?" Gwen asked.

After a pause Morgana said, "Because I want to see you take it."

Gwen smiled to herself, appreciating the honestly. "I don't think this has much to do with being a lady."

"Oh, now you're the one telling me?" Gwen could hear Morgana's smirk without needing to look.

 _I don't really care though_ , Gwen was about to add, when suddenly Morgana reached between Gwen's legs and shoved three fingers inside her. And Gwen hadn't realized until those fingers slid in how wet she already was, how ready to feel Morgana's hands all over her.

"This is what you want, I know," Morgana said, her voice strangely soft now despite her hard movements and words, "for somebody to fuck your cunt, but if you're going to be a lady you have to protect your virtue, the way I've done. Come on, Gwennie, do it for me. Take Leon's cock in your mouth."

"Lady Morgana, this is madness."

"Oh, shut up, Leon. Just pretend you're doing it with me."

Gwen huffed out a quiet laugh. Somehow she'd almost forgotten the men were still there.

"I cannot, Morgana. I will not take this woman without her consent."

"It's all right, Sir Leon," Gwen said softly. And then, still without looking up at his face, she adjusted her position over Morgana's lap (and Morgana's hand on her arse was supporting her now, not just soothing) so she could look straight ahead at the man's crotch. "I don't mind taking what my mistress has to give me." Then she undid his trouser buttons and pulled out his cock.

She'd never looked at one this close before, and certainly not when it was like this. She'd grown up in a small house with a father and a brother, and her friends weren't shy about changing clothes in cramped quarters or bathing wherever they could get a chance, so it wasn't that she didn't know what men looked like, but this was different. It was mere inches away, and for all his protests to Morgana, Leon was apparently ready and eager. Gwen touched it with her thumb and index finger and had to laugh at the way it sprang even closer toward her face.

"Hurry up, Gwen," Morgana reminded her.

"Yes, my lady," Gwen said, and closed her mouth over the head.

It tasted funny and it moved unpredictably, and Gwen didn't think she'd ever get used to it, but she wasn't scared of it either. To tell the truth, it wasn't as big or as hard as Morgana's cock, which Gwen had already had down her throat and up her cunt and her arse more times than she could count. Gwen had forged the phallus out of iron herself, shaped and sized it to Morgana's specifications, and stretched the kidskin over it to make it smooth as Morgana's voice and her fingers. It was just as hard and unyielding underneath.

This cock swelled as Gwen sucked on it, like some weird cross between Morgana's real clitoris and the big iron toy. Thinking about Morgana in her mouth made Gwen want to take in more, and she pushed her face forward, bracing her arms against the table as Leon surged forward to fill her mouth. Gwen felt her air cut off and started to pull back, but Morgana had a hand at the back of her head and said, "It's all right, Gwen, you'll be fine. Just let him find his rhythm and you can breathe along with him. You just have to learn to do with less. That's it, now in, now out. That's a good girl."

Gwen took her shallow breaths when Morgana told her to, and it got easier with practice and as Leon settled into the same rhythm. Morgana fingered Gwen some more but all too soon she was pulling away, or rather tracing back, using the moisture to rub slow circles around Gwen's arsehole. She pushed in, just the tip of one finger, at the same time Leon's cock was forcing out her breath, and Gwen gave a choked little moan.

"We're just getting started, you know," Morgana said, and Gwen couldn't nod or smile or tell her yes, so she just moaned again.

"Bors, go and fetch me that bottle of oil over by the Prince's armour, will you?"

There was a pause before the Gwen heard the other knight walk off, and she was amused to realise that not only had she not seen his face this whole time, she hadn't heard him voice either. She sucked on Leon's cock and wondered if that silence would make it any easier to hold her head up the next time she saw Bors with Arthur on the training field.

When he came back Morgana slicked up her fingers with the oil and pressed in deeper, matching Leon's rhythm as he thrust into her mouth and together they opened her up. Gwen didn't need Morgana to tell her when to breathe now, she didn't need to think at all, because she was in Morgana's hands and that made everything easy.

Then Morgana took her hand away and said, "Sir Bors," in a tone of polite invitation. Gwen waited for the thick invading pressure but nothing happened. Only Leon continued to move, until Morgana sighed and said, "Gwen, it seems Sir Bors is also concerned about your honour. Could you please reassure him that –"

Gwen started to pull her mouth off Leon's cock but Morgana's hand stopped her again. "Without words, dear. A lady needs to be subtle. You should know how to communicate even when it's inconvenient to speak."

Gwen might have rolled her eyes if she were in an easier position and one where Morgana could see her face, but it didn't seem worth the effort. But how to let him know without words when she was already laid out for him in the most wanton dress and position she could imagine… or was she?

Feeling Morgana's legs under her and Morgana's hand steady at the small of her back, Gwen slowly let go of the table and reached back. She pressed up on her tiptoes to raise her arse in the air and spread her cheeks apart with both hands.

Gwen felt Morgana draw in a breath, and when she said, "Gwen, that's perfect," it was the first time in months Gwen had heard her sound so pleased and surprised.

Morgana always said Gwen should be proud to be seen with her. At that moment, and as Bors and Leon pushed into her together, she truly was.

The cock in her arse was a sharp pain, harsher than that of the corset when Morgana first laced it up and pulled as tight as she could. But Gwen knew it would work the same way. The pain would fade as she got used to the pressure, and she might even miss it once it was gone. Bors moved slowly, still hesitant, even as Leon was speeding up, starting to lose the rhythm he and Gwen and Morgana had found together. Gwen lost herself and held on to Morgana's legs. She was pushed and pulled and jabbed and breathless as Morgana fucked her with two cocks, and Gwen was a vessel, Gwen was nothing, Gwen was whatever Morgana wanted her to be.

"Guinevere," Leon gasped, addressing her directly not just for the first time tonight but, she thought, the first time since she was a girl. He didn't have any more words but she knew what it meant, as his hips snapped forward, he was going to come, he was going to spill down her throat and Gwen had never done this before and she really was going to choke because she couldn't breathe in this thing and –

"That's all right, Gwen," Morgana said, voice and hands firm. "Don't pull back, stay with him, I know you can do this. Just pretend it's Arthur in front of you and Lancelot behind."

Gwen choked.

She gagged on Leon's cock and jerked herself away, ignored the weight of Morgana's hands on her back and pushed up on her elbows, anything to get some air. Her head was swimming and she was panting so hard her breasts spilled out of the corset, and she was barely aware of Bors pulling out of her, or Leon spurting his seed onto the floor, backing away and collapsing against the wall.

"I can't," she gasped, "I don't –"

"Shhhhh," said Morgana, wrapping warm arms around her as she knelt up on the table. "I'm sorry. There, there, you're all right. Slow breaths now. In." Gwen tried to breathe with her but it was too slow. "Now out. I shouldn't have said it. In." In a louder voice she called over Gwen's shoulder, "Thank you, boys, let's do try again sometime." Softly, "Out, I didn't mean to hurt you. See if you can turn around now." Gwen obeyed. "Oh, and if you ever speak a word of this to anyone I'll have you both banished."

Once the men were gone, Morgana continued to remind Gwen to breathe and fumbled with the corset laces for several minutes, before finally swearing and hopping off the table to fetch a sword.

"Don't," said Gwen. "It's expensive."

Standing behind Gwen's back, Morgana shrugged and cut a line straight up through the laces, freeing Gwen's belly and then her chest to take in deep, delicious slow breaths.

"It seems you need practice wearing a corset, and I need practice tying knots I can untie myself. In the meantime, it's lucky that I'm very rich and you're…very tolerant of my bad ideas."

Morgana set the corset and the sword down on the floor by the wall and helped Gwen draw the undershirt over her head. Gwen twisted so she was facing Morgana again, her legs hanging off the table and her arms wrapped around her mistress's shoulders, and kissed her slowly, and then said, "It wasn't a bad idea."

"It was too much."

Gwen considered this. "Too much all at once, maybe?"

"I want to do everything to you," Morgana said, with a fierceness that surprised Gwen, but perhaps shouldn't have. "But there's only so much I can do with my mouth and two hands."

"It's enough," said Gwen. "I don't need anyone else's hands – or anyone else's cock!" She gave Morgana another kiss and then let go with her arms, wrapped her legs around Morgana's waist and leaned back to lie on the table. She was all spread out, completely naked this time, and with a wide smile on her face. "I'll take it if you want to watch, but you're enough, Morgana. For me, you're plenty."

Morgana laughed. "Here I go through all this effort to get you shiny new toys to play with –"

"And I'd rather have your hands on me."

Morgana leaned over her and tongued one of the lines that the stays had left on the skin over her ribs. She pinched Gwen's nipple between her thumb and forefinger, and Gwen sucked cool air deep into her lungs.

"Do you want me to stop all this nonsense, Gwen?" she asked, without letting go. "Does it frighten you?"

"No," said Gwen, shaking her head. "You know I want this, Morgana. Just… you don't need to dress it up in anything else, all right?"

"You don't want to dress up?"

"I do!" Gwen laughed. "God, I do. The gowns are beautiful, and the corsets are…it's like having you touching me all the time."

Morgana crawled over her and kissed her thoroughly, palming her breasts roughly without putting any weight on her body. Gwen kissed back, straining upward and wanting to feel her, be felt by her, be taken and owned.

When Morgana let go of her mouth Gwen said, "I like dressing up, but you know what I like even better? Being naked, where only you can see me."

"I like seeing you naked," said Morgana.

"And if you want to see me naked… or in a corset, or in a suit of armour, anything, I'll do it because you want it," said Gwen. "But you don't need to say it's to teach me how to be a lady, because I don't want that. I don't want to be the Lady Guinevere when I could be your Gwen. I don't want to be like you. I want to be yours."

Morgana took her on the table in the armoury. Gwen gave herself up.


End file.
